micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
NZRE
), Nzreli ( ) |government = Diarchic republic |legislature = Parliament |type = Unicameral |seats = 2 |election = August 12, 2017 |established = Thursday, August 4, 2016 |area = 1701 m2 (18,304 feet2) |population = 18 citizens 13 residents 9 resident citizens |currency = NZRE Credit |nat_dish = Watermelon |nat_drink = Watermelon juice |nat_animal = Felis catus (Domestic Cat) |nat_sport = Magball |pat_saint = |domain = .zn (proposed) |calling_code = |date_format = yyyy-mm-dd |time_zone = UTC - 8 |notes = |web = http://www.nzreempire.com/ |hog_name = Emperor Zack}} NZRE ( ) or the Republic of NZRE (formerly known as the NZRE Empire) is a very small micronation consisting of two main territories spread about a ten-minute drive from one to another. These territories together make Kelvia, NZRE's capital province, which contains Zulus ( ), the capital city. The country is centrist, through it leans liberal communist. There are also two much smaller territories right next to each other 15 minutes drive away from the first two. Establishment NZRE was founded on Thursday, August 4, 2016, by Emperor Nathan and Emperor Zack. It was founded after 4 years planning. It has one city, and two districts within that city- West Zulus and East Zulus. Location NZRE is located in Fremont, California, United States of America. It has plans to move to Akureyri, Iceland in the future (2030). Future The future of the Republic of NZRE is a vision devised by the two Emperors- a peace-loving state that has acquired land through methods of peace in which no one was harmed. NZRE hopes to move to Iceland and expand its territory and population to achieve recognition from a sovereign nation. The Emperors also plan to apply for membership in the United Nations in the future. Airline- '''Plans for a national airline are in place from Act 5. The airline is to be called "NZRE Airways" and has no route, destination, or fleet plans yet. This plan is unlikely to be realized but is estimated to become a potential reality (if national growth does occur) in 25-35 years. '''Public Transit- '''Once NZRE has expanded a substantial amount (likely to take 15-20 years), a public transit system plan is in place from the Act 6. This plan includes plans for a small fleet of fully electric buses with national branding. The transit system will be called "NZRE Transit Authority" ("NTA" for short). NZRE also plans, as soon as we move to Iceland, to build a transit system around Iceland. '''Government Vehicles- In accordance with Act 4, all government-owned vehicles are either hybrid or fully electric powered. No government vehicle will ever be run on gasoline or hydrogen. NZRE believes in a clean Lendus Prime, thus, this act is strictly enforced. All personal vehicles owned by members of government do not apply. Services The Republic of NZRE has a small number of services including; law enforcement, community service, and treasury. The NZRE law enforcement service is known as the Federal Police Service, or FP, and is a part of the Ministry of Defense, it handles border security, immigration checkpoints, and enforces NZRE law. In addition to the Ministry of Defense, NZRE has two ministries that are actively providing service- Community Service and Treasury. Community Service does exactly what the name suggests- services the community; build and design parks, organize community events, etc. Legal Status As of now, NZRE is recognized only by other micronations: Government The government of the Republic of NZRE is set up with three branches- Imperial, Parliamentary and Judicial. The Imperial branch consists of the two heads of state and the cabinet. The Parliamentary branch contains Parliament, the law- making body. Last, but not least, the Judicial branch consists of High Courts and Courts, which sentence law-breakers to punishment, settle disputes, and handle lawsuits. Parliament NZRE is divided into provinces, each of which sends two senators to Parliament. Currently, there is only one province: Kelvia. Parliament votes on bills, with the emperors voting too. Single transferable vote is used for elections Emperors The emperors appoint ministers to the Cabinet. They serve until they die, are impeached, or resign, and then an imperial nominee becomes emperor. Military Currently, NZRE has no military. In the future, there are plans for a mostly synthetic military, with reserve human troops. Plans for this military are already in the making, and significant progress has been made in 2017. Conflicts '''Five Days' War- '''On August 10th, 2017, during the belated NZRE Day celebration in West Zulus, a secessionist movement known as Epic World, led by former Senator Raymond Holmes-King, announced its secession. Raymond consequently became the Emperor of this illegitimate state. The NZRE Government charged Raymond with treason, and since found guilty, he was branded a traitor. When Epic World began to make conflicting land claims, NZRE began to mobilize the federal police force, its only form of military. Epic World formally declared war with the Republic of NZRE, and the Battle of West Zulus ensued. The federal police fought with Raymond briefly, before he retreated. The first battle ended with a swift NZRE victory. A second battle occurred in West Zulus on August 13th, 2017 and ended in a truce. The final battle occurred in West Zulus on August 15th, 2017, when the federal police captured Raymond. He reluctantly signed a treaty, ending the conflict. Internet NZRE is the only micronation with a national Minecraft server - Craft-It. NZRE has a national music video, Animusic (Animusic on Wikipedia),(Animusic on YouTube). NZRE sells national merchandise online (shirts, stickers, etc.) with the NZRE roundel on the item. Craft-It NZRE is building a virtual Kelvia on Craft-It. We have built the Kelviac (Imperial building) and NSA complex. There is also several homes and shops in Zulus. There is more under construction, with more homes, a school, and another city (Lepeto) under construction. NZRE Dialect In NZRE dialect, when a word that ends in is made plural, the is replaced with . When a word ends in , both consonants are replaced with one consonant: . Category:North American Micronations Category:Micronations in the United States Category:NZRE Empire Category:North American micronations Category:American micronations Category:Micronations in the Northern Hemisphere Category:Micronations in the Western Hemisphere